


Pumpkin

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Bondage, Diapers, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn’t remember what happened. He knew that he was walking back to the dorms pretty late - or early, depending on how you looked at it - and that a car stopped by him… He thought that there was a blond guy by the wheel and… he asked for directions? Seriously it was a the oldest trick in the book, and somehow he still fell for it.</p><p>It was hard to open his eyes. Was he drugged?</p><p>When he finally managed to pry them open, his vision was blurry for a few minutes before it cleared enough to make sense of what he was seeing. He was on his back, looking up at a… mobile? It was the kind they put above cribs and it had funny looking whales and sharks on it.</p><p>Stiles got a bit dizzy as it rotate slowly, playing some kind of lullaby.</p><p>What the fuck was going on?</p><p>ETA: CHAPTER THREE ADDED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Dunno if this is your cup of tea.. How about a fic involving diapers, plugs (also in combination) .. mittens, pacifier gags and/or mouth washing, enemas.. Lots of humiliation. Creative punishment.. That's all that comes to mind right now
> 
> A/N: So! This was a new thing for me, so I hope I didn’t fuck it up too much! (also, I’m not sure this is exactly what you wanted anon, but anyway… Here we go!) Ah, yeah… And this will have two parts too, because apparently I’m unable to fill things with less than 5k LOL

Stiles couldn’t remember what happened. He knew that he was walking back to the dorms pretty late - or early, depending on how you looked at it - and that a car stopped by him… He thought that there was a blond guy by the wheel and… he asked for directions? Seriously it was a the oldest trick in the book, and somehow he still fell for it.

It was hard to open his eyes. Was he drugged?

When he finally managed to pry them open, his vision was blurry for a few minutes before it cleared enough to make sense of what he was seeing. He was on his back, looking up at a… mobile? It was the kind they put above cribs and it had funny looking whales and sharks on it.

Stiles got a bit dizzy as it rotate slowly, playing some kind of lullaby.

What the fuck was going on?

He tried to move, but to his panic he could barely shift. He turned his head and saw that he was - in fact - in a crib with wooden bars and everything. His heart beat quick and scared. Shit… Shit, his hands were fixed to the bars with fabric cuffs by his head. He strained his head to look down on his body, and felt himself pale. He was wearing a powder blue onesie and his legs were also restrained, the cuffs under his knees keeping them spread and bent.

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to just breath. His brain cleared slowly from whatever he was knocked out with, and he became aware of… other things one by one.

His groin felt swaddled. He didn’t want to look, but he was pretty sure he was wearing a diaper. Fuck. And there was a pacifier in his mouth. He tried to push it out with his tongue, but couldn’t, so it was probably strapped around his head.

He turned his head from side to side - it was basically the only part of him with any mobility. Now that he tried, he felt that he was propped up against something, so he forced himself to look.

His head was pillowed in the lap of a huge Teddy bear. The toy looked back at him with friendly glass eyes, and for some reason that was the thing that got Stiles crying.

Shit, shit… he was in such deep shit…

A moment later the door opened and two people walked in. Stiles’ heart hammered in his chest as he tried to make out their faces.

One of them was the blond guy from the car, he was good looking, probably around forty. The other was a handsome too, with a well kept goatee and piercing blue eyes.

Why the fuck did a pair of dudes like this had to kidnap someone, Stiles had no idea; they were fine enough to get anyone - he thought hysterically.

He flinched when the blond one reached into the crib, but all he did was swipe away the tears on his face.

“Look at that, Peter, our pretty little boy,” he said, uncaring of the fact that Stiles was about a minute away from having a panic attack.

“Mhm… and I can already see that he’s going to be one fussy baby,” the other guy - apparently Peter - commented. The blond one shot him a disapproving look.

“Not like it matters,” Peter added quickly, hands held up in surrender. “He’s ours now.”

Stiles clenched his eyes together on a sob.

* * *

They left him alone shortly after, telling him good night. He couldn’t move away as both of them bent down to kiss his forehead, but that was the last of his problems.

Stiles really needed to piss.

He tried squirming around, but it only made the feeling worse, and on top of it he couldn’t even close his legs.

He tried calling out through the pacifier, and once the door even opened for a second - he suspected that there was a baby monitor somewhere - but before anyone came in, he heard Peter’s voice saying “Come on, Chris. Don’t spoil him; he will tire himself out in no time.” and then it closed again.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. It didn’t take long for his bladder to give in and empty into his diaper. Stiles cried through the whole thing, feeling utterly humiliated by the warmth spreading between his legs. Struggling and crying was very tiring though, and slowly his brain shut down, despite everything and his eyes fell closed.

* * *

Stiles woke to someone lifting him. His eyes snapped open and he started struggling, but Peter was holding him steadily.

“Shush now, pumpkin. Let daddy change you while papa gets your breakfast,” he said.

Stiles was still tied up; his wrists were bound to his upper arms with soft cuffs, the same way his ankles were to his thighs. There was just enough slack to flex them a bit, but not enough to do anything useful. His was still wearing the blue, short sleeved onesie, but now there were also thick mittens on his hands. They were white with a bit of lacing at the hem.

Peter put him down on an adult sized changing table, and used some built in straps to secure him around the chest. He couldn’t even roll away.

Stiles tried kicking out, but it didn’t work with his legs bent, and Peter parted his thighs easily, undoing the buttons of the onesie and pulling it up.

“Well look at that! You’ve already used your nappy! I thought you would need a bit of convincing, but apparently you’re a natural at it.”

Stiles felt his face warm and his eyes filling with tears. It wasn’t his fault. He drank a ton of coffee yesterday - was it even yesterday? - and his bladder had limits, damn it.

Peter started whistling under his breath tunelessly as he opened the diaper, and pulled it from under him.

Stiles closed his eyes, trying hard to ignore what was happening. He didn’t cooperate, but Peter seemed to have no problem with moving his body around. Fuck, the guy was surprisingly strong.

Before his new diaper was fixed in place Peter took some thick cream and started to rub it against Stiles’ hole, making his breath hitch in surprise and shock. He tried to wiggle away, but it was no use.

Peter tutted at him, and took something from one of the drawers. He held it out for Stiles to see.

It was a but plug, except it was shaped more or less like a pacifier. It wasn’t too big, but still, the thought of it going into him had Stiles struggling against his restrains.

“Now, now, pumpkin, none of that!” Peter told him as he worked a finger into his ass, and then added another quickly. The stretch was surprisingly mild.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, darling? This baby cream has a bit of muscle relaxant in it…”

Stiles frowned, trying to keep his reactions in check. Peter’s fingers felt good.

“Your papa is a big softy and wants you to get used to having things in your bum before we start playing with you properly,” he explained, pulling out and pushing the plug into him. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but there was no real pain.

“Apparently babies like you are much better behaved if they have something to occupy them, so we will play a lot with your bottom, and you will get real nice, big toys too.”

Stiles shuddered. What the fuck did that mean?

Peter finished securing his diaper and then buttoned his onesie in too. He undid the strap around Stiles chest, and lifted him up without even a sound. How the hell was he doing that? He had to be shorter than Stiles, and even though he was clearly muscled, he didn’t seem like the bodybuilder type.  
Peter patter the back of his head and carried him out of the room.

Stiles had enough time to look around. The room was huge, about the size of three spacious bedrooms; on second glance, he was pretty sure it was actually three rooms opened into one. The walls were painted light blue with while clouds near the ceiling that was also white. He could see that other than the room with the crib there was some kind of a play area filled with different toys and adult sized baby furniture.

Peter took him down a hallway and into a large, open kitchen. Chris was standing by the stove, stirring something. He smiled at Stiles when they came in.

“Good morning! How is our little pumpkin doing?”

He stepped up to them and kissed Stiles’ forehead, uncaring of the way he tried to jerk his head away.

“I think he slept fine after he quieted down, used his nappy and everything,” Peter said, depositing him in a highchair. He couldn’t get out of it with the safety bar between his legs and the little tray in front of him. And he didn’t want to risk falling out without being able to catch himself on his limbs.

Chris ruffled his hair.

“That’s good to hear. I hope he will get used to everything soon.”

That wasn’t fucking likely.

Peter hummed, sitting down by the table. Chris plated some eggs and bacon for him then turned to Stiles with an actual goddamned baby bottle.

Stiles jerked back so hard that he almost toppled the chair. Peter gave him an unamused look. He put his fork down.

“Okay, pumpkin. I know this is still scary for you with a new family to get used to, but I won’t have you misbehave. Your papa went into the trouble to prepare your food, and when he gets your dummy out,” he said as Chris sighed and started to work on the strap holding it in his mouth “you are going to behave.”

As soon as the pacifier was finally taken from his mouth, Stiles spit right in Peter’s face.

“Listen to me, you sick bas…” he couldn’t finish the sentence. Peter was incredibly fast, in a second he had Stiles out of the chair and strolling with him off. Stiles screamed and struggled all the way to what appeared to be a bathroom.

Peter put him down another changing table, took a bar of soap from the counter and jammed it into Stiles’ mouth as far as it would go.

Stiles sputtered and gagged, the disgusting bitter favor of it exploding in his mouth. His eyes immediately watered, but Peter didn’t seem to care. When he pulled the soap out, he made sure to scrap some of it off with Stiles teeth before he took the pacifier back from Chris - who apparently followed them in - and strapped it in place.

Stiles could barely breath, throwing himself this way and that on the table. It was awful, he was pretty sure he never tasted something so repulsive in his life. Peter grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

“I don’t like to do this, pumpkin, but if you don’t know how to use your mouth properly, I will wash it out for you as many times as you want. You are a baby, and babies are not allowed to make grown-up noises.”

Chris stood behind Peter, looking at Stiles with disappointment.

“Not to mention the words you were using,” he put in and Peter nodded.

“Yes. I will not have you disrespect me or your papa again, so you will have a separate punishment for that,” he said, and just like that he hauled Stiles up again, and didn’t stop until they were in the living room.

Peter sat down in an armchair, turning Stiles so he was on his stomach over his knees.

He tried to wiggle away, but it didn’t have any more effect than all the other times.

Peter swiftly unbuttoned his onesie and undid his diaper.

“Honey, would you keep breakfast warm while I take care of this?” he asked Chris. Stiles couldn’t see the other man, but he heard his low voice before he walked out.

“Don’t be too hard on him, love. He’s only just learning…”

Peter planted a heavy palm on the small of Stiles back.

“See? Your papa loves you very much. And so do I, but that doesn’t mean I will go easy on you,” he said, and a second later he slapped Stiles’ ass hard.

He screamed, or at leas tried, but it was no use, Peter continued spanking him until there were tears streaming down his face and disgusting tasting, slightly foamy saliva dripping down his chin. Stiles stopped fighting after a while, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on anything else than the way the hits reverberated through his butt plug and that he was getting ha… no, not thinking about it.

Stiles was sure he was going to die - of something - but just when he didn’t think he could take any more, Peter stopped.

He just panted for a few moments, feeling the man caress his poor, throbbing ass.

Peter put his diaper on and straightened his clothes, turning him on his back, but careful not to put pressure on his bottom.

Stiles looked up at him with blurry eyes. He didn’t seem angry.

“There you are, pumpkin,” he said, smiling. “I hope you learned your lesson. Are you ready to flush that nasty soap from your mouth?”

Stiles blinked at him, then nodded hesitantly.

“There’s my baby!”

* * *

After Peter took him back to the bathroom and helped him to get most of the soap out of his mouth he was taken to the kitchen again. This time, he was put into Chris’ lap, who undid his gag again, and when he offered the bottle, Stiles took it, too tired to resist.

He was hungry anyway.

Whatever was in the bottle, it wasn’t milk. It tasted bland and mildly sweet, but it felt thicker and a bit grainy on his tongue.

Peter sat down and dug into his breakfast too.

“Look at the poor little thing, he’s all exhausted,” Chris said quietly. Stiles decided to close his eyes, not wanting to look at either of them, and just sucked. It was wrong and humiliating, but… He didn’t think he could take another of their punishments so soon.

Peter hummed noncommittally.

“Maybe we should put him down again?” Chris asked, adjusting the bottle so that the formula was coming easier.

“No, he will get all fussy when it’s nap time. We should just put him on his mat. It’s important to give him a routine while he’s still adjusting…”

Stiles didn’t care. He tried to tune the conversation out.

The bottle was soon empty. Chris got him vertical - Stiles noted absentmindedly, that he had a much harder time than Peter - and propped him against his chest, patting hi back gently.

It took Stiles a while to realize that he was expected to burp.

His body froze up as he weighted his options. This was so fucking humiliating, that he felt himself flush from head to toe. On the other hand, what if they gave him a punishment again?

He clenched his eyes shut and just did it.

“There you go, that was a very nice little burp!”

Jesus Christ. Did he have to spell it out?

* * *

Again, it was Peter who picked him up, carrying him into the living room. Stiles was a bit scared that he fucked up something again, but he wasn’t put over the man’s knee, instead, he was placed on what appeared to be a legitimate playmat, except that it was adult sized, and the arches over it - even though they were covered in fabric - seemed to be much sturdier than plastic.

Peter and Chris unclasped his limbs one by one and cuffed them to the arches. Stiles tried their hold, but to his dismay, they were solid.

The mat was thick and raised by the head, so Stiles could at least look around a bit, and wasn’t forced to just stare at the stupid animals hanging above him.  
Peter turned the TV on, and switched it to the baby channel, before giving a kiss to Chris and leaving them alone.

The man sat down beside him, pulling a pair of pale yellow socks from his pocket and rolling them on Stiles’ feet.

“I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold,” he said, then he rubbed his hand in soft circles on Stiles stomach. He couldn’t shy away from the touch tied up like this, but he turned his head into the other direction sullenly.

Chris didn’t seem to mind.

“That’s okay, pumpkin. You will be fine, all you have to do is let us take care of you.”

Stiles closed his eyes, pretending not to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added warning: SCAT!

Baby TV was really fucking boring. Stiles wished he could do anything other than stare at it, but other than looking around the room, he had nothing else. It was kind of hypnotizing, really. All those stupid songs and idiotic brightly colored characters. It was like a train-wreck in the sense that he found it hard to look away.

Chris was sitting in an armchair, reading a book, occasionally glancing at him and smiling.

Stiles wanted to kill him.

At first, time went slowly, then, after he resigned himself for watching the program, it flew surprisingly fast. The next thing he noticed was that his stomach was grumbling. Well, it was no wonder, considering that he usually ate a pretty big breakfast, and today he only had liquid food.

Of course, it didn’t escape Chris’ attention.

“Oh, I guess it’s time for your second bottle…” he said, standing and disappearing into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later and sat down by Stiles’ side. He had a U shaped pillow that he carefully slid under his head before unclasping his gag. He didn’t take it out right away, though.

“Alright, pumpkin. I really hope you won’t throw a fit again… I really don’t want to get your daddy in here to punish you. He’s working, and he will be very cross if we disturb him,” he said, before getting the pacifier out of his mouth.

Stiles looked at him for a second, considering screaming just because, but his ass was still sore and honestly… he didn’t think it was a battle worth fighting.

Chris smiled at him when he didn’t try anything and held the bottle for him. He was hungry enough to take it.

“That’s my sweet baby boy,” the man cooed, just like he was talking to a baby, and Stiles could feel himself redden. What the hell was wrong with these guys?

After he finished the bottle, Chris rubbed his belly until he fucking burped again and then put the pacifier back. Stiles kind of hoped that he would leave him alone again - being fed like this was humiliating enough - but he was out of luck.

Chris actually brought over a book and started to read it to him.

Well, ‘reading’ might have been an overstatement.

“See, pumpkin? This is a cow, cows say 'moo’ and give us lots of tasty milk,” he explained, showing him the picture of said cow. 

Oh god…

Stiles’ eyes hurt from rolling them too much by the time they reached the last page, with a frog that said 'ribbit’. Thankfully, the man apparently had enough too, because he gave a kiss to Stiles forehead and stood.

“I will start on lunch, pumpkin, be good!”

Well, he didn’t really have a choice.

* * *

He watched some more TV. Actually, he almost fell asleep, jerking awake as Peter appeared beside him.

“Aw, you tired, baby boy? It’s okay, you can have a proper nap after we ate,” he said, untying him and cuffing his limbs to themselves again. 

He picked Stiles up like he weighted nothing, and then it was back to the kitchen. This time, he was put in the highchair. 

Stiles couldn’t help wincing as his ass touched the wood, and Peter brushed his hand through his hair.

“See? You should behave, otherwise you end up with a very sore bottom.”

Chris tutted, bending down and kissing Stiles on the cheek as he put out plates.

“I’m sure he won’t be naughty again, right, pumpkin?" 

Stiles gave him a sour look. Sooner or later they had to tire of this charade.

They had to.

He couldn’t help feeling his mouth water at the sight of the roasted pork Peter and Chris got to eat, it smelled amazing, but he was only given that bland not-milk again. He would have killed for some curly fries. To make matters worse, he had to watch them eat after he finished his bottle.

Peter noticed him looking longingly at their plates.

"No, no, pumpkin, don’t even think about it. Your formula has everything a baby like you needs to be happy and healthy. Five bottles a day will be more than enough for you.”

Stiles shot him a murderous look. He didn’t want to get punished, but so far neither man was offended by his expressions.

Peter actually chuckled and fucking flicked his nose.

“Stop it, sweetheart. We know what’s best for you. But… if you are exceptionally good, your papa might let you have some applesauce after dinner.”

Chris nodded, smiling as he watched Stiles scrunch up his nose in disgust.

After they finished eating they took him back to his room and tied him into the crib. Stiles struggled a bit, not like it had any effect, but he wanted them to know that they weren’t winning.

They didn’t even comment on it.

Peter wind up the mobile while Chris closed the curtains until it was dim inside.

“Sweet dreams, pumpkin,” Peter said and just like that they left him alone.

* * *

Stiles didn’t sleep.

Unsurprisingly - after drinking three bottles of liquid - he had to piss. Except, that no matter how long he shouted, nobody came. He knew they heard him, he could see the baby monitor on the changing table, but they didn’t care.  
Stiles couldn’t help crying. He didn’t want to do this, all he wanted was to go home… Whenever he tried to clench his muscles to stop it form happening, his ass squeezed down on the plug, making him choke back unwanted moans. It was torture.

Need won out over pride in the end, and just like the night before, he had to use his diaper.

Feeling his piss spread through his diaper was almost familiar by now - even though it was only the second time, but it wasn’t any less humiliating.

He just lay there for god knows how long, waiting for someone to pick him out.

He felt incredibly small and vulnerable.

* * *

He though that he was there for hours, though he had no way to measure the time, when the door finally opened. Chris opened the curtains, while Peter undid his cuffs. He gave a kiss to Stiles’ nose when he picked him up.

“What got you in such a mood, baby boy? Is your nappy full?”

Stiles had no idea why, but he actually burrowed closer, hiding his face in the man’s shoulder.

“That’s okay, pumpkin, we will get you cleaned up in a flash! And do you know what will be next? Play time!”

Stiles sniffed. He couldn’t care less.

He felt too lethargic to resist as Peter put him on the changing table and got rid of his soiled diaper.

To his surprise, he wasn’t given another one. Peter took his plug out and took more of that cream he used before, he could easily push in three finger and made sure to smear it around inside him.

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to make himself ignore how good it felt. His hole felt open, like he was after a good fuck, but it wasn’t as sore. It felt… soft.

Peter hummed under his breath happily.

“Love, our little pumpkin seems to come along nicely. I think he deserves a really fun play time,” he said. Chris appeared behind his shoulder, he reached out, and worked one of his own fingers in beside the three Peter already had in him.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from arching his back as much as he could. The stretch felt awesome, and even his circumstances couldn’t dampen it.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “I think he will like the rocking horse, it’s the best for needy little boys.”

Stiles blinked, trying to make sense of that sentence.

Peter left his onesie open between his legs and picked him up, taking him farther into the room.

Stiles was facing backwards, so he didn’t see what they were talking about, until the man was already lowering him into it.

It was actually a rocking horse, except it was much bigger, about the size of a motor-scooter, but otherwise almost completely like a rocking horse.

Okay, no. Stiles was pretty sure normal rocking horses didn’t have intimidating dildos sticking out of their seats.

He tried to struggle, and almost managed to wiggle out of Peter’s arms, but Chris was there to help. The second the head of the dildo touched his hole, he stopped moving, too scared to falling on it.

It was big. Peter and Chris lowered him slowly, but still, it was bigger than anything Stiles had before and his eyes rolled back to his head as it pushed inside him.

He was out of breath by the time he was fully seated. Thankfully, the dildo wasn’t too long, but the stretch was enough to make his eyes water.

Chris uncuffed his wrists from his arms, and fixed them to the handles on the horse’s head, making sure to smooth his hands over Stiles’ skin. It made him shiver.

Peter did the same with his ankles, tying them to the leg rests.

“All set,” Chris said with a smile. Stiles looked at him dumbly. Set for what?

Peter took up what looked like a… remote control? and pushed a button.

Stiles moaned, squeezing his eyes together. 

Holy fuck, it was moving… and, and vibrating. The only reason he didn’t topple down was the restraints keeping him in place.

As the horse whirred into motion, the dildo in his ass moved with it; when it tilted forward, it fucked into him and when the horse went back, it withdrew.

And all the while, it was buzzing. It took about two minutes for Stiles to become a whining mess with a slowly growing patch of precome on the front of his onesie.

Chris and Peter stayed by his side, stroking his back or his face, petting and touching him, and talking to each-other over his head, like he was really just a baby having fun.

The rhythm was slow, slow enough that he felt it in high definition when the dildo moved, as it rubbed against his insides. All he wanted was to touch his cock, but he couldn’t and it was driving him mad.

It went on for fucking forever. He couldn’t come from just his ass, but by the end he was so desperate, that he tried, he clenched down, hoping to catch that perfect moment when the head of the dildo was over his prostate, but he never quite managed.

After an indefinable time later, it was Chris, who finally took pity on him.

“Are you having fun, baby boy? It’s so nice to ride the horsy, isn’t it, pumpkin?”

Stiles looked at him with tear filled eyes, trying to convey his desperate need to come, and for once, the man seemed to understand.

“Do you want your papa to play with your willy a bit?”

Stiles moaned in agreement, and a second later Chris was rubbing though his onesie and just like that, Stiles was coming.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed much like the morning had. He got a clean diaper - and a new onesie - then he was given another bottle and it was off to watch Baby TV again.

Stiles was actually pretty beaten - maybe he should have actually slept during nap time - and felt almost relieved to let his brain go blank as he watched those idiotic cartoons.

As they promised, he had a bit of applesauce after his evening bottle. Chris fed him with a plastic spoon, and Stiles was so grateful to finally taste something that wasn’t bland, that he didn’t even object.

He also didn’t notice when he started feeling queasy.

They took him to the living room, letting him sit on the couch between them, but by then his stomach was churning, and he felt a bit dizzy.

Peter brushed the hair out of his forehead, but didn’t seem worried. He picked Stiles up and took him in his lap, pulling him close and palming the back of his head.

“It’s okay, pumpkin. We knew you would need a bit of help with doing number two, so your papa put a bit of medicine in your dessert,” he said.

Stiles froze.

What… Did they…?

He started struggling, but his whole body felt weak. He couldn’t… He couldn’t do it. He tried clenching his ass, but. Even though he didn’t get the plug back, his hole still felt soft and open. Fuck. Fucking muscle relaxant cream.

He felt new tears on his face. He was… he was trying to hard, but his stomach wouldn’t settle and soon he felt his bowels move.

It was he worst thing he ever felt.

By then, he was sobbing in earnest. Chris moved closer, caressing his back gently and murmuring in his hair.

“Everything is okay, pumpkin. Pooping is good for you, you have to let your bum do it’s thing and just relax.”

That only made him cry harder. He didn’t want to fucking shit himself.  
In a second, it was too late for that. He couldn’t even breath as he felt his useless, loose muscles lose the battle and let go and his diaper filled warm, mushy shit.

Peter kissed his neck, standing up with him.

“That’s it, that’s my beautiful little baby. You did so good, pumpkin, pooping for your daddy and your papa…”

Stiles could barely hear him over his defeated sobs.

He was taken to the bathroom. Peter strapped him to the changing table and got rid of the diaper, wiping his ass thoroughly with baby wipes. Their flowery smell quickly overpowered the stink of shit.

While he was cleaned up, Chris made a bath and was already in when Peter finished.

The man got rid of Stiles’ clothes, and put him gently in the water.

Stiles didn’t really register any of it. He was aware that Chris washed him, putting his fingers into his hole too to get rid of everything, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to react.

Peter dried him off after, and put a new diaper on him, and nothing else.  
When they all got back on the couch it was dark outside, and Chris put a dvd in the player.

It was porn. Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from the TV. It wasn’t normal porn though, it was the kind of shit these sick bastards were into; with grown people in diapers… 

Chris took him in his lap and pulled the back of his diaper away, making Stiles stiffen.

“It’s fine, pumpkin, papa will just bounce you in his lap a bit, you can have a turn with daddy later,” he said, as he slid his fat cock into him. It didn’t hurt at all, and against his better judgment, Stiles just closed his eyes, and let himself be fucked.

It felt good to let go. He didn’t want to think about what happened, about what might happen, so he just let his papa bounce him on his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Chris, it’s his first birthday,” daddy said as he poured himself a bit more orange juice to wash down breakfast.
> 
> Stiles thought that he would really like some of it, but it was in a glass and he wasn’t supposed to touch glasses, so he just sucked on his pacifier noisily.
> 
> “Exactly. He’s too young for a pet,” papa said. He was washing bottles at the sink. He seemed to be annoyed.
> 
> Daddy rolled his eyes at him, winking at Stiles and making him giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I'm bringing you a plus chapter!

“Come on, Chris, it’s his first birthday,” daddy said as he poured himself a bit more orange juice to wash down breakfast.

Stiles thought that he would really like some of it, but it was in a glass and he wasn’t supposed to touch glasses, so he just sucked on his pacifier noisily.

“Exactly. He’s too young for a pet,” papa said. He was washing bottles at the sink. He seemed to be annoyed.

Daddy rolled his eyes at him, winking at Stiles and making him giggle.

“I’m not talking about a rottweiler, just… a sweet little puppy,” he said. He booped Stiles on the nose. “Would you like that, pumpkin? Your very own puppy to play with? Daddy already chose him, you know, all we need to do is pick him up. His name is Scotty.”

Stiles blinked at him. He didn’t know if his daddy was talking about a real dog or a toy one, but he liked the idea.

Papa didn’t.

He put the last bottle on the rack with a bit more force than necessary, and sat down at the table.

“Peter, you know it’s not that easy. I will not have an untrained creature near our baby." 

Papa sounded angry and it made Stiles a bit anxious. He spit out his pacifier - he was a big boy now, so he didn’t have to wear the one he couldn’t spit out - and took his thumb in his mouth instead.

Papa noticed that he was anxious, because he always did. He sighed, patting Stiles’ hair.

"We shouldn’t argue in front of him.”

His daddy nodded, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

“That’s true. What do you say, pumpkin? Want to have a bit of fun with your rattle?" 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, wiggling in the high chair. He loved his rattle. Daddy took the remote from his pocket and switched it on.

Stiles moaned, biting into his thumb as his rattle started working, buzzing in his bum and making his insides tingle. It was a new one, and it was much stronger than the previous, making his toes curl. He wanted to play with his willy to make it feel even better, but papa always scolded him when he put his hand in his nappy, because it was dirty. He did the next best thing; grinding himself against the safety bar between his legs.

Daddy chuckled.

"See, now he’s all distracted… I thought we could keep the pup in the basement until he’s housebroken. There’s still a month til the baby’s birthday, so we would have plenty of time. Once he’s an obedient little puppy, we could set him up in a dog bed in the nursery…”

Papa answered something, but Stiles was feeling too nice to listen.

* * *

Daddy picked him up afterwards. His diaper needed changing because he made it all sticky inside.

Stiles nuzzled into his daddy’s neck, clinging to his shoulders. As strange as it was at first, he loved that daddy was strong enough to carry him. He squeezed Stiles’ ass, making him moan a bit as his bottom tightened on his rattler, he was still tingly all over so it felt really good.

Daddy got rid of his soiled nappy, putting a new one under him, but before doing it up, he took out his rattler. Stiles made a desperate little sound, he didn’t want to be empty.

“That’s okay, pumpkin. Don’t worry, daddy won’t you leave you like that…” he said, taking out a nice, big dollop of cream and rubbing it into his hole. He could easily put in three fingers. Daddy fucked him with them for a few moments, then parted his fingers to see how tight he was. Stiles could barely feel it.

“You know, baby boy, your papa and I were talking, and we thought that you could have something really big now. Do you want it, pumpkin? Something to keep you squirming all day?”

Stiles sucked on his thumb. The rattler was good, but he got used to it fast, he wondered if daddy was talking about something even bigger.

When he saw what his daddy was holding in his hand, his breath hitched. It was really, really big. It was as wide as the wine bottles his parents drank from at dinner and was smooth and curved like an egg. He couldn’t tell if it was glass or something else, but it was see-through.

It made Stiles nervous to look at it, but it wasn’t a completely bad feeling, so he let his thighs fall to the sides.

His daddy smiled, slicking up the toy with more of the cream before rubbing just the tip of it against Stiles opening. 

“This will be a tight fit, baby boy, so I need you to work with me, okay?” he said as he started to slowly push it in. The first few inches went in just fine, but the widest part just wouldn’t…

Stiles squeezed his eyes together, sucking and biting on his thumb, he wanted to help, but his muscles clenched up.

Daddy put a hand on his belly, rubbing it soothingly.

“It’s fine, pumpkin, you’re a big boy now, let’s show papa that you can take real big toys now. Push for me, baby, like when you poop.”

Stiles breath hitched, but he nodded, looking up at his daddy with teary eyes.

He could try.

It was hard; when the plug was almost in his daddy had to use some more cream, massaging it into his stretched, sensitive rim, and then he gave one last push and it finally slid in. His willy was soft, but it still twitched, spurting a bit.  
Stiles was crying. It didn’t hurt, but it was overwhelming. After his daddy let go of the base, he could feel how heavy the toy was, even just shifting a bit made him moan.

His daddy bent over him and blew raspberries on his belly until Stiles was giggling again, even though it made his bum clench down on the plug hard enough to make him dizzy.

* * *

Stiles had a nice, big play pen in the living room, with a bright colored rug and a lot of toys. Usually, he would be crawling all over it, but the plug in his ass made it hard to move, so he just watched the TV. Thomas the Tank Engine was his favorite anyway. Papa got worried of course, but when daddy told him why he was so subdued, he gave one of those really proud smiles to Smiles.

* * *

Having such a huge thing in his bum was tiring, so Stiles was already dozing by nap time, he barely remembered his daddy carrying him up the stairs.

He woke up curled on his side - his parents didn’t have to tie him down anymore, because he was a good baby and wouldn’t try to climb out  - and his papa was stroking his hair.

Stiles could feel that his nappy was wet. He faintly remembered that he used to always get upset about that, but now he couldn’t even recall how to keep his pee in. Daddy was there too, giving him a big kiss and putting him on the changing table.

His papa was really happy when he saw the toy in his bottom, he kept nibbling on Stiles’ toes and smiling. 

Daddy pulled his plug out to the thickest part and then let it slid back again. Now that he got a bit more used to it, it felt really good.

“See this, Chris? He’s almost completely lax. I told you that he just needed a bit of a challenge,” daddy said, pulling on the toy again. Papa ran his fingers over the tight skin when his hole was stretched the widest, and hummed happily under his breath.

“Yeah, I can see that. I don’t think we will ever have a problem with pooping again,” he admitted. Stiles sucked on his thumb. Sometimes he still got scared and threw fits when it was time to poop, but he was getting better at it and his bum didn’t fight against letting go anymore. Usually he just closed his eyes real tight and filled his diaper while daddy or papa held him.

“Exactly, and you know what that means?” daddy asked, kissing papa on the mouth. Stiles liked to look at them when they were kissing.

Papa smiled, turning to Stiles and tickling his sides. 

“What do you think, pumpkin? Are you ready to start potty training after your birthday?”

Stiles was too busy giggling uncontrollably to even understand what he was saying.

* * *

Stiles loved play time. Daddy took the big plug out, but promised to put it back until dinner when he saw Stiles’ pout. The weather was really warm, so they let him be naked, clamping the chain of his pacifier to his nipple. It hurt and made Stiles hiss, but it also made his willy grow stiff and itchy.

He wondered what they were going to do, and when he saw that papa plugged in Mr Huggy - his big Teddy bear -, he couldn’t help shrieking in delight. He liked Mr Huggy; he was almost as big as Stiles, and had a huge, ridged willy. Daddy helped him straddle Mr Huggy’s lap, Stiles had to hug him real tight so daddy could strap the bear’s arms around his back. 

Stiles just buried his face in Mr Huggy’s soft, brown fur and waited until papa fitted the generously lubed cock of it to his hole. He was all lose from the plug, but the ridges still felt nice, and when daddy turned the toy on, he couldn’t do anything, just held onto him tightly as Mr Huggy’s willy started fucking him.

It didn’t take long for him to be making all kinds of noises. He heard that daddy and papa were talking about boring, grown-up stuff, but they stayed close to him, touching his back or sometimes pushing a finger into his hole along the cock.

Mr Huggy had a soft, furred belly. It was very frustrating at first, but after a while Stiles learned how to concentrate on his bum enough to make himself feel good. He had to work for it, but soon he was shivering and moaning, making Mr Huggy all sticky with his come.

Daddy patted his head, but didn’t turn the toy off the way he usually did.

“That’s it, pumpkin, just hold your Teddy real tight. Tomorrow is a big day, so your papa and I want you to be on your best behavior,” daddy said.

Stiles looked at him dumbly, feeling shaky and oversensitive, especially since Mr Huggy was still fucking him. He made a whiny little noise and papa kissed his neck.

“It’s fine, baby, you will just have to have a little check-up, that’s all.”

Stiles didn’t know what that meant, his parents never took him to see a doctor before and it made him anxious… but it was hard to do that when his willy kept twitching, not even going soft for a second.

Stiles was crying, but he didn’t know if it was because he was nervous about the doctor or because he was feeling too good.

His bum was making funny, squelching noises as daddy turned the setting to go faster.

His papa knelt behind him, wedging two fingers into his bottom to see how lose he was and then Stiles could feel the fat head of his cock nudging his rim.

“Don’t worry, pumpkin, we will make sure to tire you out before then.”


End file.
